There are many devices available to provide direction and navigation assistance available in the current market place. But in emergency situations directions that are based on the normal situation of a location or venue are insufficient. Current information concerning the exact situation where a person is located, the nature of the emergency and all available clues for escaping to safety are desired. Historically, people have been willing to accept risks that would not be accepted today. Even though many hazardous situations and sudden dangers are relatively rare compared to daily events, many people are concerned about risks and want to have as much protection as possible.